videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission
Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission is an upcoming card battle game in the Dragon Ball Series, porting the gameplay of the Arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes for the Nintendo Switch and PC. Confirmed Characters The game will contain 1,160 cards and 350 characters. Only cards from SDBH1 to UVM2 will be included, though characters without standard cards can still be played as by creating a custom card for them. *Beat *Great Saiyaman #3 *Goku (Teen) *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, SSSGSS, Ultra Instinct Omen, Ultra Instinct) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Krillin (Teen) *Krillin *Master Roshi (Max Power) *Tien *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Piccolo (Base, Merged with Kami) *Gohan (Kid) *Gohan (Teen) (Super Saiyan) *Gohan (Adult) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate) *Gohan (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) *Gohan (Xeno) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue) *Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Trunks (Future) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Xeno) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gohanks (Future) *Gohanks (Xeno) *Mr. Satan *Gotan *Goten (GT) *Trunks (GT) *Gotenks (Xeno) *Vegito (Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Xeno) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Golden Great Ape) *Gogeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4) *Gogeta (Xeno) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Jaco *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *King Vegeta *King Vegeta (Xeno) *Pan (Kid) *Pan *Majuub *Pilaf Machine *Pirate Robot *Ninja Murasaki *Mercenary Tao (Cyborg) *Master Shen *Kami *General Blue *King Piccolo *Raditz (Base, Super Saiyan 3) *Saibaman *Nappa *Nappa (Young) *Nail *Cui *Dodoria *Zarbon *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power, Mecha, Golden) *King Cold *Android 19 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect) *Cell (Xeno) (Base, Cell-X) *Cell Jr. *North Supreme Kai *Kibito *Kibito Kai *Bibidi *Pui Pui *Dabura (Base, Xeno) *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo absorbed, Gotenks absorbed) *Kid Buu *Majin Buu (Xeno) (Base, Dabura Absorbed) *Turles *Lakasei *Lord Slug *Lord Slug (Xeno) *Cooler (Final Form, Golden) *Salza *Neiz *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Paragus *Paragus (Xeno) *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Broly God *Broly Dark *Dr. Raichi *Hatchiyack *Bojack (Base, Super, King of Destruction) *Zangya *Bujin *Bido *Kogu *Pikkon *Bio-Broly *Janemba (Base, Super) *Janemba (Clone) *Baby Janemba (Base, King of Destruction) *Janemba (Xeno) *Tapion *Hoi *Hirudegarn *Luud *Hyper Meta-Rilldo *Baby Vegeta (Super 2, Golden Great Ape) *Baby Trunks *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 (Base, Android 16 absorbed) *Naturon Shenron *Rage Shenron (Super) *Oceanus Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Syn Shenron/Omega Shenron *Tarble *Abo *Kado *Aka *Beerus *Whis *Sorbet *Shisami *Champa *Botamo *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frost (Final Form) *Magetta *Hit *Gowasu *Future Mai *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rosé) *Zamasu *Fused Zamasu *Bergamo *Heles *Iwne *Liquiir *Rumsshi *Jiren *Toppo *Dyspo *Ribrianne *Caulifla (Super Saiyan) *Kale *Kefla (Super Saiyan) *Obuni *Anilaza *Katopesia *Neko Majin Mike *Neko Majin Mix *Neko Majin Z *Kuriza (Final Form) *Chronoa (Base, Power of Time Unleashed) *Mira (Base, Towa absorbed) *Towa (Base, Darkness, Demon God) *Haru Haru *Shun Shun *Psi Devilman *Demigra (Demon God) *Gravy *Putine *Masked Saiyan (Base, Great Ape) *Dark-Masked King *Mechikabura *Demon Realm Soldier *Fu *Evil Saiyan *Android 21 Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:2019 Games